


God Fuckin' Bless Conner Kent's Jacket

by thegreatestsun



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Autistic Damian Wayne, BECAUSE I CAN DO WHAT I WAAAAAAAAAAANT, Canon is dead and the house is on fire, Conner Kent's jacket god bless, Conner's superhero name is Supernova in this, Fluff, M/M, SO OUR 'THIRSTING', WAS JUST US GOING "oh wow he's hot and a soft boy", WE'RE BOTH ACE, and that jACKET, because i saw that one time and i fell in love with it, but plot twist, nothing but fluff, this is just fluff, this was born exclusively out of a friend and i thirsting over conner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatestsun/pseuds/thegreatestsun
Summary: Conner Kent has a pretty iconic jacket, and he's rarely seen without it. However, when he does give his jacket away, there's always a fairly decent reason behind it.----------------Five times Conner gave someone his jacket, and one time someone gave him theirs.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Damian Wayne, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Jonathan Samuel Kent, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lois Lane, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 44
Kudos: 544





	God Fuckin' Bless Conner Kent's Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me being soft for conner so enjoy~
> 
> also I have a dc centric blog now finally so come scream with me about this boy on tumblr at @itslovingconnerkenthours
> 
> who's my favourite dc character hmm I fuckin' wonder

1: Tim  
It was a quiet night in the Titans Tower, everyone had either gone to bed, or wasn’t there. And Conner was the only one awake. 

He felt bored. Extremely bored. How could he still be the only one awake? He was hardly the only meta in the Tower! Really, it was just unfair.

He was sprawled over the couch in the common room, trying to drown himself in Twitter, but found his thoughts drifted back to his persistent isolation. 

To be fair, he didn’t tend to sleep often. He didn’t exactly need to. Aside from Tim, he probably slept the least. He wasn’t entirely unused to the concept of being the last one awake. He still felt lonely, though.

Wait. Tim! There was a very high chance that Tim would still be awake, and with any luck, he’d be willing to hang out for a few hours – maybe he’d finally introduce Conner to that Minecraft game everyone seemed to like so much!

Conner slipped his phone into his pocket, and floated on his back towards Tim’s room. He was lazy, okay? Plus, floating on his back reminded him of being in the ocean in Hawaii. Damn, he missed that place. He should go visit sometime. And he could bring Tim, although with Tim’s whole ‘dark insomniac’ vibe, he wasn’t entirely sure how much he’d like the place. Maybe he could show him the volcanoes? He’d probably like those, the nerd. He’d ramble about how all the rock was formed or something and be totally adorable whilst he did it. 

He let out a soft ‘oof’ of surprise when his head bumped against Tim’s door. He righted himself into a standing position, dropped to the ground, and poked his head in the door, about to say “Hey, Timmy, you wanna –” before he stopped. He walked into the room fully, and surveyed the scene before him.

Tim had passed out, again. And at his desk, again. His laptop was on and the screen was flashing something about being low on battery. He was surrounded by empty mugs that were definitely from coffee. He’d left the lights off, so he was illuminated only by the blue glow of his laptop screen.

Conner sighed at the scene. His assumption of Tim being able to fight off sleep was clearly very wrong. But, to be absolutely fair, he probably hadn’t slept for the past three days. Conner quickly used his super hearing to listen in on Tim’s heartbeat. Smooth and steady; no nightmares. 

Conner smiled at that. Tim deserved to have some uninterrupted sleep for once.

Now, Conner wasn’t exactly a neat-freak, but he knew that Tim often forgot to take care of himself, and he disliked that. Mainly because it meant Tim would be uncomfortable, and he didn’t like the thought of that at all. But really, anyone was a neat-freak compared to Tim. His room back at Wayne Manor was even worse. 

He piled the mugs into his arms, and floated out of the room in order to make as little noise as possible. Tim, like all of the bats, was an incredibly light sleeper – and if he woke up now there’d be no hope of forcing him back to sleep. 

After putting the mugs into the kitchen sink – he’d clean them later – he flew back into Tim’s room. He made to pull Tim’s chair away from the desk, but hesitated. Conner really, really didn’t want to wake his best friend up, and moving him in a way that would most likely result in him falling off the damn chair would hardly be the best way to go about it. 

As gently as he could manage, Conner rested the tips of his fingers on Tim’s shoulder, and held him in his slumped over position with his TTK as he slowly pulled the chair away from the desk. Don’t wake him up, don’t wake him up, don’t wake him up – 

Finally, he was fully away from his chaotic mess of a desk. Conner, focusing so hard on being gentle that he was biting down on his lip without even noticing, slowly lifted Tim up from his chair, and held him in the air as he quickly pushed the chair back against the desk as noiselessly as he could. He nearly giggled at the way Tim tried to roll over in the air, but the way his hair fell over his face as he did so was undeniably adorable, and just… really pretty. 

God, Conner was whipped. 

With that particular problem solved, Conner huffed a small sigh of relief. He lowered Tim onto his bed, and tried to arrange him as comfortably as possible on top of the sheets. He didn’t pull back the blankets to tuck him in, as Tim was still in civilian clothes – and frankly, dressing his crush in pyjamas wasn’t exactly something Conner thought he could deal with – and he knew that Tim would probably wake up all rumpled and too warm if he did. 

Still though, he looked so exposed… and cold… and small…

No, he needed a blanket, or something. 

An idea suddenly sparked in Conner’s mind. He zipped into his room, grabbed his leather jacket from where it lay abandoned on his bed, and flew back into Tim’s room. 

He carefully laid his jacket over Tim, who made a soft noise and curled up into the warmth of it. Conner felt his heart leap up into his throat as he saw his crush basically cuddle his damn jacket. 

Okay, who gave him the right to be that cute? Conner felt like he could die at the sweet scene in front of him. It… this had to be illegal. It had to be.

Much to his own regret, Conner turned away from him, and shut the laptop. Okay, that was done… what else? Oh, Tim still had his shoes on. 

Again, using TTK, Conner shifted Tim’s sneakers off of his feet, and laid them next to his bed. He even tucked in the laces lest Tim trip on them.

He looked back to Tim, who had properly curled up under his jacket, his mouth and nose covered by the collar. When Conner tried to adjust it; Tim frowned in his sleep and grumbled slightly. 

Was it possible to fall in love twice? Who cared if it wasn’t, Conner had just done it. 

He swallowed, and floated out the door, and pulled it shut as quietly as possible, and blushed at the warm fuzzy feeling that bloomed in his chest at the scene that replayed in his head. He didn’t stop to think about if or when Tim would give him the jacket back, but honestly, he could keep it. Conner certainly wouldn’t be complaining. 

\---------------------------

2\. Jon.  
Being a big brother wasn’t exactly something Conner thought he’d be good at, but according to Jon, he was doing excellently. 

He was kind of questioning that logic at the moment, as he’d asked Jon if he’d like to come with him on a mission in the Alps. Jon had jumped at the chance, and Clark had even given an all clear. So long as Conner kept his son safe, that was. And Conner adored Jon, so there was no chance in hell he’d let Jon get hurt. 

But Conner might’ve not realised that Jon, having a slightly different power set and being a lot younger – physically, at least – would have be a little more sensitive to extreme temperatures. 

They were walking up a steep road that lead deep into the mountains, the few other people they passed lower down dressed in thick parkas and coats. Conner was in his usual suit, leather jacket and all, and Jon was in his caped hoodie. Snow was piled high around them, and they were waking to try and limit as much possible detection as possible. Flying around some crime lord’s mountain base would definitely get them both shot, if not stabbed with kryptonite. Plus, it was getting pretty damn windy, and Conner really didn’t want Jon accidentally being blown off somewhere if he couldn’t get a grip on the whole flight thing.

Conner kind of felt like shit. The two of them were mostly immune to extreme temperatures, but whilst Conner really only felt a little chilly, Jon was full on shivering. He could hear his teeth clacking together, even without the super hearing. Jon was lagging behind him, probably tired. Previously, he’d been happily rambling about his latest adventure with Tim’s brother – the younger, stabby one, Damian – and how they had saved a bunch of kittens from some weird Gothamite with a knife, but now he was silent.

Conner stopped in his tracks, Jon accidentally slamming into him, and immediately spluttering out an apology. “Oh – j-jeez, Kon, I’m s-sorry – I didn’t n-notice –” Conner’s heart broke slightly at the way Jon stuttered through the shivering

Conner pivoted on one foot, quickly shrugged off his jacket, and handed it to Jon. “Here, you’re gonna freeze.”

Jon looked up at him, blue eyes wide, black hair dusted with the snow that was starting to fall from the grey sky, holding onto the old leather. “Uh, th-thanks, but w-with my cape a-and all –”

Conner huffed good-naturedly, and bent down to arrange Jon’s cape around his arms and shoulders, and then slipped the jacket onto his shoulders and cape. “See? It works. Let me know if you get any colder.” 

Jon looked positively tiny in Conner’s jacket; narrow shoulders practically swallowed by all the leather. Conner really, really wanted to laugh at how the spikes on the shoulders were close to poking at Jon’s jaw. But he didn’t, because he was a good older brother, thank you very much, and laughing at your brother whilst he was cold and tired was just mean.

Jon’s face broke out into a large smile. “Thanks, Kon. You’re actually the best!” he informed him with a cheerful laugh. Conner felt his heart squeeze in affection. He had laughed at Tim’s statement that Jon was, and this was a direct quote, ‘a sweet baby angel’, but now he got it. He completely understood.

“Thanks, kid, I try. Now, should we get moving? I’ll tell you about the time I accidentally nearly caused a whole avalanche last time I was up here.”

“Heck yeah!”

\----------------------------

3\. Lois.

God, this was stupid. This was really stupid. He could always just steal the damn needle and threat and sew up his own damn jacket. Sure, it wouldn’t look as nice, and sure, Tim had helped him sew in the patches on his jacket in the first place so he didn’t really have as much sewing experience as he claimed and – 

“Conner? Is that you?” Lois called from the kitchen table. Ah, shit. He’d been caught. He still had time to back out – and hey, maybe clumsy stitches would add to the whole punk look? Yeah, that could work, surely there was something he could do to fix it himself – 

“Conner, I may not have x-ray vision, but I’m not blind.” Lois joked. Conner cringed at himself slightly, but he floated out of the doorway, and into the warmly lit kitchen. Lois was at the kitchen table, patching up what looked like Jon’s jeans. Conner fidgeted uncomfortably, hiding his jacket behind his back. 

Why was he even asking? It’s not like Lois was his mom or anything. But she had her sewing kit out, and Conner’s jacket was ripped, and Lois was smiling all nicely, so…

He readjusted his jacket behind his back. “My jacket. It, uh, got ripped on a mission. Do you think you could help me repair it?” he asked quickly, his words all coming out in a rush. He was anxious about this, which was utterly stupid, but he couldn’t exactly get rid of it. “I would fix it myself you know but I don’t exactly have any sewing needles that work well with leather and I’m out of thread so if it’s really not that much trouble couldImaybeborrowaneedleorsomething–”

Lois held up her hand, quickly shutting off his word vomit. “Conner, you don’t need to borrow anything. I’ll fix your jacket.”

Conner looked at her, dumbfounded. What?

“What?” he said out loud. He flushed at Lois’s laughter. 

“I said, I’ll fix your jacket. Let me see it, surely you haven’t ripped the whole arm off or something, have you?” she asked, her face in the kindest expression Conner thinks he’s ever seen her make, her hand outstretched for it. 

He sighed, and handed her the jacket. He winced at the large slash down the middle of the back, just barely missing the ‘S’ patch in the centre. And thank god for that, it’d been a nightmare to make in the first place, and the thought of trying to repair it might’ve been enough to drive him to tears. 

Lois tutted at the slash as Conner started hovering out of anxiousness. She started rifling through her sewing kit, looking for something. She looked up, and saw Conner floating in mid-air nervously, still half through the doorway.

“Come on, we’ll be here for a while. D’you mind making some tea?” she asked, gesturing towards the old-fashioned kettle resting on the stove. They were at Ma and Pa Kent’s, staying over for the week or something, and Ma and Pa really enjoyed that little kettle. And their tea. Seems like Conner wasn’t the only one who they’d gotten hooked on it. 

He nodded, and floated over to the stove, taking the kettle off and filling it with water from the faucet. He fiddled with the dials on the stove, before placing the kettle back on and hesitantly taking the seat across from Lois at the table. 

She finally pulled out a reel of thick, black thread, and set about threading the needle. Conner watched the kettle anxiously as Lois began stitching up the ugly wound in his jacket. 

He felt kind of… bad. Not ‘guilty’ bad, but bad because this felt kind of wholesome and domestic and all homely, and Lois was stitching up his jacket whilst he made tea like she was his mom or something, and that was really sweet, and Conner could practically see Jon bounding in at any moment, followed with Clark on his tail. God, that’d be a cute scene, real cute, and Conner felt fucking anxious as hell for no reason at the mere thought of it.

“Stop that.” Lois said, suddenly pulling Conner out of his thoughts. He blinked, and realised all of the loose items on the table were floating or whisking around. His TTK had been acting up because of his anxiety? That hadn’t happened for a while. 

Feeling flustered, Conner took his hands off the table, and dropped the TTK. A few things made loud clatters as they fell back to the table. Lois gave him a critical look, and Conner offered a practiced sheepish grin, hiding his anxiety. He was privately glad that Lois didn’t have any superhearing or anything, because if she did, his heartbeat would be a dead giveaway.

The kettle suddenly whistled on the stove, and Conner practically threw himself across the room in order to get it. He quickly poured out two cups of tea, and handed Lois hers as she pulled a stitch tight. 

“This jacket has really been through it, huh?” she commented, running a finger over a set of neat stitches along the arm that Tim had done for Conner a while back. Conner shrugged, and took a sip of his tea, not waiting for it to cool down. 

Lois tutted as she found yet another tear in the leather. She occasionally paused her stitching to drink her tea, whilst Conner just nursed his mug like it was the last he’d ever get. Sitting in a comfortable silence with Lois was… well, comfortable.

After they’d both finished their tea, Lois finally handed Conner his jacket back. “There, good as new.”

Conner was about to thank her, when he noticed something. A few of the patches that were starting to come loose and fray, Lois had stitched down. Conner suddenly felt a rush of affection and warmth for her as he slid the jacket back on. 

“Thanks so much, Lo.” He said, jumping to his feet and hovering out of happiness. She just laughed, and opened her mouth to say something, when Conner’s phone suddenly buzzed. 

He checked it, and to his part dismay and joy, it was Tim. Well. It was Red Robin, as Tim insisted on having a ‘work-related phone’ only when he went on patrol or missions. And as much as Conner really hated the thought of Tim being in a situation where he needed to call for help, Conner felt honoured that it was him he was calling. 

“Who is it?” Lois asked with her classic reporter’s smile. A smile that hinted that she knew something about you.

“It’s Tim,” Conner answered quickly, sliding the phone into his pocket. “he needs my help with something, so I gotta fly. But seriously, thank you for fixing my jacket.” He said, with a genuine smile.

Lois shrugged. “Hey, it’s what moms do.” 

Conner felt his entire world suddenly pause, fall apart around him, and then rebuild itself completely narrowed on one particular word Lois had said. 

“I… oh. Yeah.” Conner spluttered. “I – I gotta,”

Lois smiled, that same reporter’s smile. “Yeah, I get it. It’s Tim, he’s special to you.” She said, leaving ‘in that way’ hanging heavy in the air, and wasn’t that just such a mom thing to do?

Conner knew he was probably flushed bright red. “I – I mean, he is – I gotta go! Bye Lois!” he said quickly, making for the window, Lois’s quiet chuckle ringing in his ears as he flew to Gotham. 

She considered herself his mom. Today was weird, Conner decided. Weird, but good. 

\------------------------------

4\. Damian.

Once again, Conner found himself on patrol with Tim. Batman had technically still not lifted the general ban on metahumans in Gotham, but Conner had a pass as Tim was using him to help solve a particularly tricky case of drug manufacturing. Apparently, these drugs were meant to be mostly harmless and non-addictive hallucinogenics, but instead people were getting seizures and thrown into comas. 

Yeah, not exactly the best party drug option Conner could think of off the top of his head. 

Tim – or Red Robin, as he was at the moment – stood off to the side of the building, trying to crack the digital lock of the warehouse they were stood on the roof of. Apparently, there was a massive stash of the stuff inside, according to Tim’s – sorry, Red Robin’s – informant. 

Conner was really doing much of anything. He couldn’t exactly use his x-ray vision on the damn thing, because the ceiling that was lined with lead. Because of course it was. It was just a warehouse, why did the damn thing need to be lined in lead? Even the windows were covered with lead curtains! Like, come on, Gotham!

“Any luck?” Conner called. Tim shook his head silently, his tongue stuck out with concentration, and that really shouldn’t be as cute as Conner found it. 

He grumbled slightly, and began levitating random items on the roof – mainly small rocks – to try and alleviate his boredom. He wasn’t even allowed to break a window or something, because there were alarms that Tim still hadn’t deactivated, as that’d be ‘suspicious’ or whatever.

He wasn’t bored for long, though, as he noticed a small figure had dropped onto the roof with them. 

Hang on a minute, he recognised that kid…

“Robin?” Conner called, making both Damian and Tim jump out of their skin. 

Tim whipped around, clearly annoyed. “D- Robin? What are you doing here!?” 

Damian scowled behind his domino mask. “Batman requested my assistance with this case.” He snapped sharply. “And my specific assistance. So, you may not replace me with Nightwing or Red Hood.” He announced, rising from his crouch gracefully. 

Tim glared at his younger brother, as Conner tried to supress his laughter. He found it hilarious how these two seemingly despised each other – yet when Conner first started becoming friends with Tim, he’d woken up with a kryptonite batarang against his neck and Damian looming over him, and saying something about how Tim was a very fragile person, and if he even attempted to hurt his feelings, he would find himself with a split neck. 

Which, honestly, was a reason that Conner wasn’t exactly acting upon this crush he had on Tim, aside from the fact that Tim wouldn’t ever like him back. If he’d been given a shovel talk over being his friend, he dreaded to think of what would happen if he tried anything romantic. He probably wouldn’t live to see the fifth day of their hypothetical relationship.

Also, Tim was just… intimidating. He was funny, smart, attractive as all hell – like, come on! How is Conner meant to live up to that?

He was suddenly drawn out of his thoughts by Tim calling his name. He snapped to attention as Tim informed him that the lock had been hacked, and that they were going inside now. They were going in on the bottom floor, and working their way upwards. 

Conner felt a little embarrassed with how he hadn’t been listening, but he shrugged it off. The three of them slipped inside the warehouse, and found that the first floor was pretty much a big, empty room filled with scaffolding and a few boxes, which Conner could confirm, were empty, aside from styrofoam.

Tim frowned in the dark, which Conner got a little kick out of, knowing that he was the only one that could really see that. 

“I’ll try upstairs, you two can scout out this bottom floor. I might need to hack something, and I can defend myself just fine.” Tim added on the second sentence upon seeing Damian’s mouth open to protest.

Instead of arguing, Damian just spat out a “Let’s get this over with, Drake. I am tired enough as it is.”

Reluctantly, Conner sent out his supervision as Tim made his way up a ladder to the next floor, and Damian jumped around the scaffolding, looking for miniscule details with the small torch he had in his utility belt.

Conner stuck to the walls, feeling around for some kind of lightswitch. The windows were covered by lead curtains, so he wasn’t worried about anyone from outside noticing. But, in hindsight, that was a clearly bad idea. At the time, it seemed perfectly logical. Conner stretched his TTK out across the walls, until he found what he was looking for.

He flicked the lightswitch on, and bright lights flooded the floor in white. Damian, in shock, yelled something out, and fell from the scaffolding with a thump, without the normal grace and agility Conner had come to expect from all members of the Batfamily. 

Then, Damian did something unexpected. Instead of bouncing to his feet, and cursing Conner out like he was used to, Damian curled up into a small ball, and tugged his hood over his head. 

Oh. Uh, what? What was he doing?

Conner quickly floated over, and knelt down to check the kid was okay. He had his eyes screwed shut, and his hands against his ears, despite the loudest sound for people without superhearing being the rush of cars outside. 

“Uh… Robin? You doing alright?” He asked, keeping his voice quiet. Were his ears hurting or something? He’d have to let Tim know. Damian let out a low groan. Which, set Conner’s anxiety off. Was he hurt?

“It’s – ugh.” He spoke as if this was just a temporary inconvenience, and not something that was actually making Conner concerned. Like, come on, how often did anyone curl up into a small ball like they were in pain just because of some bright lights?!

“It’s – it’s all too much.” Damian explained quietly. “The lights, they’re – they’re too bright. And everything is so loud, and everything feels awful, and – it’s too much!” he said, curling in on himself even more, somehow, muttering something about not having any… spoons? How were spoons meant to help in this situation?!

Uh… right. What was he meant to do in this situation? 

Probably get Tim. But Damian looked like he was in actual pain, and – 

Aha. An idea. 

Conner quickly shrugged off his jacket, and laid it next to Damian. “Here, if you put that over your head, that should help to block out most of –” he shut his mouth in surprise when Damian quickly grabbed the jacket, and slid it over his head. Huh. Unexpected.

Despite the increasingly concerning scene in front of him, Conner kept to his instincts, and quickly flew up the ladder to get Tim, who was slicing boxes open with the sharp edge of his batarang. 

“Uh, T – Red Robin, it’s the other Robin. He’s… he says that everything is ‘too much’? And that he doesn’t have any spoons? Like, why would he need spoons? Do you think he’s okay, because he kind of looks like he’s in pain and whilst he’s pretty annoying and tried to stab me with kryptonite a couple times he’s really still just a kid and –” Conner was rambling, he was rambling because he was anxious, but Tim quickly shut him up by putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Supernova. Slower.” He asked, still in Red Robin mode, even though Conner could hear the concern in his voice. “What’s going on with Robin?”

Conner inhaled slowly, and exhaled heavily. Breathe, Conner, breathe. “I – I don’t know. He says he’s not in pain but he said that the lights are too bright and that he doesn’t have any spoons and I really don’t get the whole spoon thing and – and I’m rambling again, aren’t I?”

Tim nodded. “Yeah, but don’t worry about it. Sounds like sensory overload. Give me a minute.” Tim sounded really concerned now, but Conner still had no idea what to do, so he just kind of floated anxiously as Tim went through his utility belt, and produced what looked like a necklace. Only the pendant was large, and looked like it was made of plastic.

“Damian is autistic.” He mentioned quickly. “His senses are more easily overrided than ours. I’ll send you information later, if you want.”

Conner nodded mutely, as Tim rushed over to the ladder, jumped down, and practically ran over to Damian, who still had his head buried in Conner’s jacket. Conner did his best to keep up. 

“Hey, Dami, you doing okay?” Tim asked, keeping his voice low. Damian nodded mutely under the jacket. Conner really should be focused on Damian right now, but Tim dropping the codenames when someone was in distress… that was too endearing to ignore. 

“Low on spoons?” Tim asked, which got him another nod. “Can you try standing up? I’ll take you home. Don’t worry, Bruce won’t be mad. He’s never mad when you’re just tired, remember?” 

Damian got to his feet, holding onto Tim’s arms. He took the necklace thing that Tim pressed into his hand, and raised his head from the jacket long enough to clench the plastic between his teeth, before burying his face once again.

Conner watched quietly, observing what to do if something like this happened again. He’d never really interacted with an autistic person before; and to be completely honest, he didn’t even realise Damian was autistic up until then. It was probably something worth researching, and not just because he would probably have to work with Damian again someday. If he couldn’t tell who was or wasn’t autistic, anyone could be. So, anyone would potentially need this kind of help.

Damian kept his face buried in Conner’s jacket, which Conner was honestly fine with. Whatever made him less uncomfortable. 

With his help, Tim had managed to get Damian back to the manor, with a worried Alfred ready and waiting with a pair of what looked like headphones. 

He didn’t get his jacket back until the next day, but it didn’t exactly bother him, as Tim had also given him a new patch to sew into it, a little star with a lighting bolt through it. Apparently, Damian’s way of saying thank you was adding to the colourful mess that was all of Conner’s pins and patches. 

Maybe he should offer his jacket to more people in distress if it meant even more decoration for the damn thing. 

\--------------------------------------

5\. A civilian. 

Conner doesn’t even know this girl. But she’s young, like, really young. Like seven or eight young. And she’s scared, and she’s shivering in the cold as Tim zip ties the wrists of the guys who tried to take her. 

Conner doesn’t even think before wrapping the leather around her shoulders. She cries at that, and Conner does his best to comfort her. 

He and Tim had been on patrol, still looking for those drugs from a couple weeks ago, and they’d been joking around, laughing, maybe even flirting a little; when they’d heard the scream. 

And it was this young girl, this young girl that’s currently sobbing into Conner’s shoulder as he rubs her back and as Tim searches the scumbag guys’ pockets. 

They don’t know why she was out so late, or why she was so far away from where she said her home was. They don’t even know this girl’s name, yet here Conner is, wrapping her up warm and letting her cry. 

She’d been kicking and screaming as these guys, three of them, had picked her up and were attempting to shove her in the trunk of their car. She had screamed for help at the top of her lungs, and Conner and Tim had come flying. 

Tim was convinced the guys were high, as they were all looking around, but didn’t really see anything. Blank behind the eyes and all that. And then Tim’s calling the Gotham police, so they can take the kid home. 

Conner doesn’t feel exactly aware of his surroundings – which is practically suicide for any vigilante, yeah, yeah, Tim, he’s heard this a thousand times already – as he’s really, really focused on making this kid smile. They’re just waiting for the police to show up, now. He’s got limited time to make sure she’s okay.

“Hey, kid.” He starts. The girl, who’s moved on from outright sobbing now and is just kind of sniffling, looks up at him in confusion. “You see me fly earlier?”

She nods wearily. Conner fights back the grin and replaces it with a soft smile, because hopefully she’ll love this, and not get scared. 

“Wanna try flying for a bit?” he asks, and her little tear-stained face absolutely lights up, and Tim makes a soft sound of laughter behind him, but who cares if the guy is making fun of him, he’s got a kid that needs to smile.

He picks her up bridal-style, holds her like a ‘princess’ as she excitedly blurts out, and hovers about three inches off of the ground, which already has her shrieking and laughing in excitement. 

As Conner twirls them around in the air, he could’ve sworn the look on Tim’s face was one of fondness. 

Gotham PD finally arrived, and they were immediately getting information from Tim whilst Conner told the woman from social services what he knew, and the kid was still hanging onto his leg, still wrapped in his jacket. 

It felt like forever – but eventually the girl was ready to go home with a police officer. She was happy to bound off after the officer, but before she did, she turned around, and handed Conner his jacket back, with a loud “Thank you, Supernova!”

Conner’s faint smile was immediately highlighted by a blush when Tim knocked his elbow, and said “Hey, that was really sweet of you.”

Conner shrugged, and tried to act like his heart hadn’t been kicked into overdrive by a simple touch. “Was it? I just don’t like seeing people upset.”

Tim smiled – properly smiled, for the first time all night, and Conner knew he was gone. Completely and utterly gone for one Tim Drake-Wayne – and said. “No, I knew that. You’re just sweet.”

Safe to say, Conner nearly had a heart attack, and he may or may not have screamed about the whole situation to Lois the next day.

\---------------------------------------

+1. Tim… again.

These patrols with Tim were really becoming a regular thing. And Conner wasn’t entirely sure how long he could really keep doing this – because hanging out with Tim pretty much every single night was going to kill him.

It was stuff like the little looks, which were literally the worst and best thing Conner had ever had to deal with. Tim was just so fucking… he was pretty. And every time he saw Tim’s damn pretty face giving him a soft look – it sent his heart beating faster than the damn Flash, and he could barely focus on anything that wasn’t Tim, and it really wasn’t practical at this point to patrol with him.

Like, really, he should ask Tim if he could maybe take a day or two off, make something up like helping Jon with his powers or some kind of impending natural disaster… 

Yeah, Tim would never believe that.

As Conner mused over these thoughts, said object of his affection had stopped his fiddling on some kind of device, and was just looking at him. 

“Hello? Earth to Supernova?” Tim said, waving his hand in front of his face. Conner jumped, his shades nearly falling off of his face. 

“Oh – uh – hi?” Conner said quickly, grabbing his shades and pushing them back farther on his face. “Uh, what’s up, Rob?”

Tim smiled, and exhaled slightly. That kind of smile that replaced quite a few words. “Nothing, you were just kind of out of it. What’re you thinking about?”

Well. Shit. He couldn’t exactly say what he was thinking about, so – quick! Think of something! Anything!

“Uh, isn’t it weird how I’m the only Super without a cape?” Yes! Okay, that’ll totally work, that’s completely believable.

“Not really. You said yourself, you like the jacket over the capes anyway.” Tim commented absently. 

“I mean… yeah, but it’s weird. Right?” 

Tim suddenly smiled, his eyes lighting up in that way they did when he started a new case, and found his first lead. “Do you want a cape?”

Conner shrugged. “Not really – I always wondered what it’d be like to fly with one, though.” 

Tim paused at that, then he was suddenly standing up, and taking off his cape, and Conner’s mind had ground to a sudden halt because what the fuck was happening – 

Tim was putting his cape around Conner’s shoulders, and pulling him to his feet. “Let’s take a spin, shall we?” Tim asked in that stupidly cute playful voice he had when he teased, and then he was grabbing onto Conner’s neck and saying “Come on, I gotta see how it compares to just the jacket.”

Conner obediently wrapped his arms around Tim’s waist, and flew upwards. Normally, when he picked Tim up and flew with him, it was out of practicality and speed, and one time because Conner was terrified out of his mind during a mission and had just grabbed Tim and bolted up into the air…

But this was different. It was calm, and Tim wasn’t bleeding out or needing to get back to the Batcave or something. And it was so calm.

Flying with a cape was pretty similar to flying without, he just had extra weight around his shoulders and fabric hitting the back of his legs. 

Conner didn’t even realise how high they were before Tim was pushing at his shoulder, and laughing about how he could practically reach up and touch the clouds. And that’s when Conner properly stopped and looked at Tim – and he forgot how to breathe.

Tim was half illuminated in gold by the dim lights of Gotham below them, the rest of him a silvery colour from the light bouncing off of the moon. He looked like he was made out of the damn sky in every way Conner could think of, and – 

“Hey, can I tell you something? Or, well, tell you about someone. I guess.” Tim said, and that nervousness was back, and Conner should really just stop thinking and listen to him.

He smiled, tried to put as much warmth in it as possible. “Of course you can.”

Tim smiled then; his blue eyes looked so damn nice like this that Conner wouldn’t be surprised if they were actually genuinely sparkling. “It’s the guy I like.”

Oh. 

Of course he liked someone. Of course he did. And of course it wasn’t Conner, and it was honestly so stupid of him to think that he even had a slight chance – 

“Sure, tell me about him.” Conner said, like his heart wasn’t breaking and he wasn’t seconds away from maybe actually crying. 

Tim took a deep breath, and started talking. Conner prepared himself for the worst. 

“He’s… well he’s hot.” Tim started off, before snorting and laughing slightly. “I mean – there’s way more to it than that but – why did I even start with that!? I – he – he is extremely attractive, don’t get me wrong. But he’s also pretty smart, sometimes, and he’s literally the sweetest person I’ve ever met. He’s kind, and loyal, and he’s been through a lot, but he keeps smiling all the time and trying to be happy out of pure stubbornness.” The small, nervous smile on Tim’s face, and the way his face was definitely a little pink was… Conner just wished it could be him Tim was talking about.

And this guy Tim was describing seemed pretty amazing. Conner was privately incredibly jealous of this guy, but then he felt bad for being jealous. Whoever this guy was, he made Tim happy. So, he was alright in Conner’s book. Even if it made his heart hurt.

“He looks after me, and he’s helped my brother out a few times, without even really knowing him. And… and he helps people all the damn time, even if he has no idea who they are, he’ll drop everything to make sure they’re okay.” Tim continued, and with every new word Conner felt another stab in the heart. 

“And…” Tim continued, grabbing the front of his leather jacket, and looking up at him with those damn eyes…

“He looks pretty damn super in my cape.”

Wait, Tim had let this guy wear his cape as well? So, this wasn’t even… well, special? This was just something he did? Conner wasn’t even having a special moment with him? 

But one word stuck out of that sentence. Super.

…wait. 

Wait, wait, hold on. Just hang on for one second. Was Tim – was Tim talking about – there was no way – there was literally no way he could be talking about Conner!

“I’m talking about you, you know.” Tim said quietly, looking at him with his eyes full of worry and hope and oh dear God Tim was talking about him. 

Tim liked him. Tim liked him back! 

Conner felt a massive smile spread over his face. He laughed loudly, full of weightless joy and happiness because the amazing, wonderful, incredible Tim fucking Drake liked him back!

“You like me back!” Conner shouted to the sky, twirling Tim around in a sort of weird victory dance. Tim was laughing and nodding and maybe crying a little bit because his eyes were suspiciously shiny, and that wouldn’t do at all.

Conner brought them to a slow stop, and tried to fight the grin on his face. He was pretty sure that he was dead, and this was heaven. But he couldn’t find it in himself to care, because his mouth was moving before he could stop it, and he was saying, “And this guy… how would you feel about kissing him?” 

And Tim laughed again, that beautiful sound that made Conner feel like he was positively glowing from the inside with how much love he felt. “I would feel frustrated at myself that I hadn’t done it earlier.”

And just like that, they were kissing, and Conner felt like the world could blow up, and he wouldn’t care. 

“Still prefer the jacket, though.” Conner whispered against Tim’s mouth, which shook with laughter, which Conner happily cut it off with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Conner I fuckin love you
> 
> Autistic damian wayne because the author is autistic and can do what he wANTS
> 
> Also yeah, I know, a cape is hardly the same as a jacket, but I wanted my timkon moment, and honestly, it was too cute to pass up. 
> 
> throw us a kudos if u don't mind babes <3


End file.
